goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Leila Opens A Restaurant And Gets Grounded
Cast: *Salli as Leila *Paul as Dad *Julie as Mom *Paul as Customer #1 *Catherine as Customer #2 *Susan as Customer #3 *Kidaroo as Customer #4 *Zack as Customer #5 *Simon as Manager Transcript: *(Leila is walking down an empty street. She sees a "For Lease" space.) *Leila: For Lease? I may open my own restaurant there. I will call it Leila's. *(Leila opens up the restaurant. A customer comes in the restaurant) *Leila: Hi! Welcome to Leila's! What do you want? *Customer #1: I would like 4 Triple Cheeseburgers, 12 Large Fries, 130 Cheese Rounds, a big slice of Triple Layered Cheesecake with Whipped Cream, and 20 Cokes. *Leila: If you want all that food, then (250% loud voice) GO MAKE IT YOURSELF, YOU FATTY! *Customer #1: Look, I do not have time for this! Just give me my freaking food! *Leila: (normal voice) Order less stuff or leave! *Customer #1: (150% loud voice) That's it! I'm going to KFC! (bleep) you and (bleep) this restaurant! *Leila: (300% loud voice) GET OUT OF HERE! *(Another customer comes in) *Leila: (normal voice) Welcome to Leila's. What the (bleep) do you want? *Customer #2: I'm hungry. Do you got any food? *Leila: Of course we've got food! You are in a restaurant! *Customer #2: Want to see me fly? (flies around) *Leila: Will you stop running around and order your freaking food already?! *Customer #2: This makes me so happy, I'm light headed! Whee! (crashes) Oops, I hit my nose! *Leila: No, really? *Customer #2: Oh boy, look at that keyboard! *Leila: It's a cash register, you dumb (bleep)! I'm going to have to ask you to get out of here! *Customer #2: Can I sing a song for you? *Leila: (350% loud voice) GET OUT! *Customer #2: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe! Wheeeeeeeeeeeee! (Leaves the restaurant) *Leila: (normal voice) What a freaking wacko! *(Another customer comes in) *Customer #3: I would like 20 jello cubes with whipped cream and 300 Baja Blasts. *Leila: Hahahahaha! You retard! The Baja Blast machine is broken! Go order something else! *Customer #3: Anyways, I'm going to Taco Bell. *(Another customer comes in) *Customer #4: I would like 1024 Cheeseburgers, 1536 pieces of Chicken, 2048 Large Fries, 3072 Cheesecakes, and 4096 Sprites. *Leila. I'm sorry, can you repeat that? *Customer #4: (400% loud voice) ARE YOU FREAKING DEAF?!?!?!?!?! I SAID 1024 CHEESEBURGERS, 1536 PIECES OF CHICKEN, 2048 LARGE FRIES, 3072 CHEESECAKES, AND 4096 SPRITES!!!!!!!! WHAT PART DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *Leila: Well, go to the kitchen and make all that crap yourself! *Customer #4: (normal voice) That's it! I'm going to Dunkin' Donuts! *Leila: Get out of my sight! *(The last customer comes in) *Leila: Welcome to Leila's. What do you want? *Customer #5: I want a Spicy Chicken basket and a medium Pepsi. *Leila: Your food will arrive shortly. Thank you for choosing Leila's. *(The customer eats the chicken and starts feeling weird) *Customer #5: (sick voice) I think I am sick. The chicken was not even fried. I gotta go to the nurse. *Manager: Leila, we are getting complaints that you have been rude to the customers and you served a customer uncooked chicken! Is that true, Leila? *Leila: Yes! *Manager: Leila, because you were rude to the customers and you served a customer uncooked chicken, you are fired! Also this establishment will be closed down! *Leila: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! *(In her house) *Dad: Leila I can't believe you did bad service in a restaurant! *Mom: You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 5 days now go to your bed now. *Leila: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Trivia An incomplete version of this video was created by AMCFan2014.Category:Grounded Videos Category:Episodes Category:Leila